Of Blue Fire and Frost
by sovereign.of.the.river
Summary: All she wanted to do was see the word and get away from her family and all their rules. Holly never imagined that she would end up being chase by the Marines and catch the eye of the first commander of the the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix.


**Hello  
****For those who do not know me I'm Kendal. I have been on a two year hiatus follow some difficult times. This is the story that got me back into writing again. So please be nice and only give constructive criticism if you review. Another thing I'd like to point out is that if Holly resembles Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians, you are not imagining things. I was sort of obsessed with Jack Frost for a while and somewhat based Holly off of him. She will change in coming chapters. Other that, Hope ya'll enjoy the story and I only own Holly and all other OCs.  
Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Lightning_ lit up the sky with deafening thunder follow close behind. The storm had come out of nowhere and it caused the sea to toss the tiny vessel like a child would a toy. With each wave, the little ship broke more until there was nothing but debris left._

**T**he sun was bright, birds were singing, and it was way too hot! The young woman slowly opened her eyes. She sat straight up when the memories of the storm came flooding back. Suddenly everything began to spin, forcing the young woman to lie back down.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," spoke a voice.

The older woman swept into the room and placed a rag on the younger woman's forehead.

"I've been quite worried when you didn't wake up by the second day."

"How long have I been asleep?" asked the young woman, trying to sit up again.

"Almost five days," replied the older woman, "I'm Isabella. My husband, Ichijo, found you on the beach."

Still very much woozy, the young woman managed to reply, "I'm Holly. Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry I have no way to pay you back, I lost everything in the storm."

"It's quite alright and you're welcome," replied Isabella as she pointed to a chair in one corner of the room, "there are some of the items found with you and a new pair of cloths for when you are finally able to get out of bed."

"Thank you." Holly laid back down and went back to sleep as Isabella went back to cleaning.

**Three days later**

**H**olly had become a source of curiosity for the locals of Sanbal, a summer island. In comparison, many of the locals had dark skin and dark hair; while on the other hand, Holly was extremely pale and her hair was white. There was no way one could not spot her in a crowd. Most of the locals just assumed Holly was from a winter island but, that did not stop them from staring at her whenever she went out with Isabella. They were right about Holly being from a winter island but, even Holly was not sure which one. Holly was a frost child, a human-looking child of the Winter King and the Crown Princess of Ice. While she lived in the Palace of the Winter King, Holly had been able to move from Winter Island to Winter Island by way of frost magic.

Though right now Holly was really wishing she was on a winter island. Sanbal was just way too hot for her. However, Holly did love all the bright colors and the flowers. One of her favorite past time, whenever Isabella kicked Holly out of the kitchen, was sitting in one of the parks listening to the birds.

"Of all the places to find a frost nymph; a summer island would not have been my first choice." Holly froze her had went instinctively to her staff. "Now, now. There's no reason to be so jumpy. I only want to talk."

Holly could tell Vice-Admiral Sigma was smirking without even looking at him. His talk had been nothing but hollow words since Arza.

"My answer will always be 'No'. I will not use my abilities for the Navy's idea of Absolute Justice," replied Holly, standing with her staff in hand.

The Vice-Admiral laughed. It was a garish sound, like nails on a chalkboard. Holly cringed as she turned to face the Vice-Admiral and a two other marines.

"Oh, this time I'm not giving you the choice. Wouldn't it be a pity if something happened to that lovely elderly couple who took you into their home? Maybe something like being arrested for harboring a dangerous criminal?" Holly glared at the Vice-Admiral, hissing something along the lines of 'you wouldn't dare'. The man smirked back, his eyes glinting. "So the _Ice Princess_ has a heart."

Though she hated to admit, Vice-Admiral Sigma had boxed her in. If anything happened to Isabella and Ichijo, Holly didn't think she would forgive herself. Although Sigma had her in a corner, Holly was sure she could find a way out.

"Alright," spoke Holly at last, "I'll go with you, and see what I can do to help. Understand, I may not be able to do anything."

The Vice-Admiral laughed and Holly cringed at the sound. "I knew you wouldn't refuse."

**A**fter telling a white lie to Isabella and Ichijo about how the Vice-Admiral was escorting her to Marine Headquarters for an important diplomatic meeting and during the storm she was washed overboard; Holly retrieved all her stuff, said her goodbyes, and followed the marines to their ship. However, she was not expecting to be chained and locked in a cell.

"Is this how the Marines treats their guests?" asked Holly, glaring at the Vice-Admiral as he stood before her, "But I guess it's better than being in a room with a mangy mutt like you."

_SMACK_

Holly's check stung and her eyes began to water. Vice-Admiral Sigma roughly grabbed her chin.

"I wouldn't be making such a comment if I were you. You wouldn't want anything to that elderly couple, now would you?" He said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't," hissed Holly.

"Make more comments and I will." With that he left.

** H**olly wasn't sure how much time had passed. It might have been days but she had lost track of time since on one had come to her little cell. That's why Holly jumped when the cell door opened. A plate of bread was set down next to her.

"Eat it. Who knows, something good might happen. Also, in the next three hours, we will be docking soon."

With that he left. Leaving Holly almost dumbfounded. She looked from the bread to the door for a few moments. Deciding to chance it, she began to eat the bread. It didn't take long before Holly bit down on something hard. It was a key! Silently thanking the man, Holly unlocked her handcuffs. Rubbing her wrists, Holly plotted her escape

**Three Hours Pass**

**I**t had finally gotten darker in her cell, however, Holly was still unsure of the time. She heard the door of her cell open. The mysterious man had returned; he tossed her staff at her. Catching it, Holly frowned.

"Why is a member of Sigma's crew helping me?"

"Because I'm your guardian angel."

Walking past the man, Holly laughed. "At least you didn't say you're here because of my mother. I know she doesn't care about me that much."

"Well, there are other members who still care for you, such as your brother. Anyway, we have to leave before they realize you're gone. Questions later."

The man practically dragged Holly down the halls of the ship. There were many times where the pair had close calls with the other Marines. Holly didn't know how much time had passed since this stranger had released her from the cell. Thankfully no one had noticed that Holly was not in her cell…yet.

Finally, the pair reached the main deck of the ship. It was close to twilight, the sun set below the horizon. Holly knew this would be the hardest part of escaping from the Marines. They would have to be extremely cautious because even in the low light, there was the chance a sharp-eyed Marine could spot the two. They slowly slipped across the deck but before they could make it to the side, a Marine saw them.

"Stop!"

The pair bolted to the side of the boat. The man flipped off the side and disappeared into the shadows. Luckily, Holly had the ability of flight, so she was able to fly over the railing of the boat and land safely on the dock. However, Holly had enough wit that she knew that her flying over the town would gain her more unwanted attention. She could hear the commotion on the ship as she continued on foot into the large city.


End file.
